Count Bleck
Count Bleck, whose real name is Lord Blumiere, is the central antagonist of Super Paper Mario. He is a magisterial aristocrat with magical powers who wanted to end all worlds with the power of the Chaos Heart by summoning the Void. He employed a group of minions that includes Nastasia, Mimi, O'Chunks, and Dimentio, who would later betray him and take the Chaos Heart for himself. History Prologue It is slowly revealed in vague flashbacks that Count Bleck (when he was only known as Blumiere) was originally a member of the Tribe of Darkness, a group that broke from the Tribe of Ancients after stealing the Dark Prognosticus to prevent its powers from being abused. One day, Blumiere was found injured at the base of a cliff by a human girl named Timpani and nursed back to health. Blumiere ignored his father's warnings of humanity and continued to visit Timpani; eventually, the pair fell in love. Before the plans for marriage were able to work, Timpani vanished, leaving Blumiere gravely heartbroken. Soon afterward, his father revealed that he had teleported Timpani out of their dimension, explaining that their kind could never mix with humans. Inconsolable, Blumiere turned to the pages of the Dark Prognosticus. He sought to destroy everything that took Timpani away from him and create new and perfect order. Renaming himself Count Bleck, he gathered a troop to help to put his plans into motion after destroying his home dimension. Revelation When Count Bleck learned about Tippi and her similar descriptions to Lady Timpani, he suddenly felt regretful for opening the Void, for he realized that he had found her. But still, Count Bleck could not close the Void for he was still in control of the Chaos Heart, which he believed would be destroyed only if its owner perished. He then decided that upon the destruction of the universe, he would never rebuild a perfect one, he would only have it erased from existence forever (thus allowing his own castle to be obliterated as well). Fight When Mario and Tippi confronted Count Bleck at his namesake Castle, the count attempted to destroy them using his magic. However, the power of the Chaos Heart was negated using the power of the Pure Hearts, allowing him to be defeated and left weak, frail, and hopeless. Wanting to die because of his evil deeds for opening the Void and putting his love in serious danger, he asked Mario and Tippi to finish him off. But Tippi forgave him for she still loved him, and couldn't do it. The End It was here that Dimentio tried to shoot Count Bleck, but Nastasia sacrificed herself to save Count Bleck. Then, Dimentio mocked of Nastasia's sacrifice, took control of the Chaos Heart, brainwashed Luigi, imprisoned Tippi, Count Bleck, and Nastasia in Dimension D and tried to destroy the universe himself. Tippi and Count Bleck re-established their love, and with the help of O'Chunks and Mimi, the Pure Hearts were restored, and Dimentio, who mixed himself with Luigi and the Chaos Heart to create Super Dementio, was defeated. In order to banish the Chaos Heart and close the Void, Count Bleck and Tippi demonstrated the true love they possessed and married. In the end of Chapter 8-4 Tippi and Count Bleck, so Count Bleck marries his love/girlfriend Tippi and these 2 couples was vanished. And so Count Bleck is married to his love/girlfriend Tippi and promise to be together in the end and so Count Bleck and Tippi are married for the first time. The process caused the Chaos Heart, the Pure Hearts, Count Bleck, and Timpani to vanish, never to be seen again. Some have speculated that they are dead, but Nastasia and Merlon are both convinced that they are alive and living together in happiness. After the credits the silhouettes of Blumiere and Timpani in their original forms are seen in a paradise dimension, looking up at a sunny sky from a hill. It is unknown whether this is The Overthere or not.‎ Quotes "Bleh HEH HEH HEH! BLECK!" "By me... Count Bleck! The chosen executor of the Dark Prognosticus... is Count Bleck! The fine fellow prophesied to come to this dimension... is also Count Bleck!" "Of all things, you defend the heart?! Nothing could be more worthless... "All things...are meaningless..." "Aside from Timpani, no treasure mattered in the least to me..." "Bleh heh heh heh heh... The man known as Blumiere died a long time ago. Now there is only Bleck! The Dark Prognosticus's choice to fulfill the prophecy! Nothing more!" "But you are far too late to stop the Dark Prognosticus, and me... Count Bleck! All worlds will soon end. Come into grips for that now, for you cannot stop it. I suggest you make yourselves comfortable and enjoy this one, final spectacle!" "Count Bleck does not care about any world! They are all meaningless." "You know the answer, dear Timpani. Count Bleck does not have to tell you. The hour has grown too late... You should know that by now." "Count Bleck is the deleter of worlds! My fate is written in the Dark Prognosticus! ALL NOW ENDS!" "Are you prepared, hero? Our duel will be worthy of the last clash this world will ever see!" "Bleck! I expected more potency from the Hero of Prophecy! And now, I will watch your game end, and then your precious worlds will end soon after!" "So be it... says Count Bleck! But your precious worlds aren't safe until my last breath. Let us finally end this! Now, the TRUE battle begins... with Count Bleck!" "Ex...Excellent... You have won... Now finish Count Bleck. The Chaos Heart will disappear, and the prophecy will be undone..." "Timpani... After you vanished, I searched long for you. I never stopped ''looking. I searched and searched, but I never found you. Without you, the world held no meaning or joy. I wanted to destroy everything that's taken you away from me..." ''"It's too late. Count Bleck has done so much evil... it must end. Just knowing that you are alive, and the world you live in will continue... it gives me peace. I do not have long to live... you must end my game before The Void destroys all..." "It was no lie. But without the power of the Pure Hearts, there is no way to counter the Chaos Heart. What can we do?" "So, it seems the end of all worlds is really upon us..." "I thought the Chaos Heart would disappear if the person controlling it fell. Dimentio... must have left behind a shadow of his power to continue controlling it. It won't last long, but it'll be enough to ensure the end of every world." "We will use the Pure Hearts again this time, to banish the Chaos Heart. All we need is true love, and that's something I am lucky enough to possess." "But you, Timpani... It pains me to know that this may cut your game short, as well. Still... there is no other way to stop this. "There were so many things I wanted to say to you, but I could not find the words." "Of course. I thought about you every moment since you disappeared. But I have caused you so much suffering..." "I had to be with you, Timpani. I will never apologize for that." "And I love you, Timpani. Hundreds of thousands of years from now, that fact will not have changed." Gallery Count Bleck SPM.png|Count Bleck Trivia *Count Bleck had a tendency to speak in third-person, sometimes as though he is reading what he's saying in a book. For instance: "WHAT?! ... Spat Count Bleck in utter disbelief.". This happened directly after reading from the Dark Prognusticus. However, after reconciling with Tippi, he speaks in a normal first-person, implying that he was released from the insanity caused by reading the Dark Prognosticus. *Bleck shares a similar backstory with Bill Cipher, except Bill destroyed his home dimension merely out of anger, whereas Bleck also destroyed it to avenge Timpani. It is possible that Bill's backstory is partially based on Bleck's. *Count Bleck is originally from the Tribe of Darkness, a tribe that separated from the Tribe of Ancients after stealing the Dark Prognosticus. It is heavily implied that the people of Flopside are the descendants of the Dark Tribe that Bleck was from. *Count Bleck is one of the few (if not the only) villains in Super Mario Bros. history that are not driven by greed or jealousy, but rather, lovesickness and emotional struggles, making him the most tragic villain in the Mario franchise. *Count Bleck's motive is similar with Count Dracula and Professor Robert Callaghan because they turned evil because of a tragic loss of their female loved one (Timpani for Bleck, Elisabetha and Lisa for Dracula, and Abigail for Callaghan), only for such similarity to diverge at the point of what their relationship with said loved one was; Timpani was Bleck's girlfriend, Elisabetha and Lisa were Dracula's wives, and Abigail was Callaghan's daughter. Navigation Category:Nihilists Category:Aristocrats Category:Oppressors Category:Tragic Category:Magic Category:Redeemed Category:Mario Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Tyrants Category:Cataclysm Category:Murderer Category:In Love Category:Hero's Lover Category:Spouses Category:Liars Category:Sophisticated Category:Extravagant Category:Self-Aware Category:Leader Category:Necessary Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Pawns Category:Presumed Deceased Category:On & Off Category:Honorable Category:Summoners Category:Dark Messiah Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Delusional Category:Destroyers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Male Category:Affably Evil Category:Brainwashers Category:Master Orator Category:Enigmatic Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mongers Category:Protective Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Fighter Category:Egotist Category:Suicidal Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Posthumous Category:Deceased Category:Anti-Villain Category:Remorseful Category:Dark Forms Category:Supervillains Category:Insecure Category:Vengeful Category:Elementals Category:Traitor Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Alter-Ego